The Administrative Core, based at Stanford University, is the central administrative component through which the Director carries out his responsibilities. The Administrative Core ensures fiscal and administrative oversight, and offers management to the components and investigators of the Projects, by providing a variety of functions. These functions include coordination of grant management, up to date oversight of Project and Data Core resources, scheduling of monthly calls between lab leaders and key project personnel, organizing the regular tri-annual in-person meetings for Project Leaders and lab members at HHMI Janelia Research Campus, integration between projects, promotion of outreach, and the coordination of timely resource and data sharing between labs and the broad scientific community. The Core will be directed by Ivan Soltesz and will include a full-time Program Manager who will oversee the day-to- day coordination of the projects and cores. The Director will be responsible for communicating with NIH Program Officers, and will work with the Internal and External Advisory Committees to monitor and evaluate the progress towards meeting the timelines and milestones for each Project. The Administrative Core will play a central part in achieving the overall goals of this BRAIN Initiative U19 project by providing leadership and administrative support aimed at fostering maximally effective communication, collaboration and synergy between the collaborating laboratories and institutions, other BRAIN teams and the broader scientific community.